Kiss Cam
by Turtle-chi
Summary: A horrifying event occurs for the six teenage boys or at least that's what Akashi thought. "Here that folks?" The announcer said loudly on the speaker. The cheer went wild. The dome was filled with annoying squeals and shrieks. Clearly a bad day. "Pucker up your lips and be ready for the Kiss Cam!" Or maybe not. AkaKuro GoM/Kuro


**_Turtle-chi -_** **Hiya! I'm back from the dead and into the living! I was a bit lazy these past few months so yeah I didn't finish the one-shot I promised. It was still in a draft form where some shits there and over everywhere too. Mostly, it will take another happy-mood-me to finish it. And since I failed to post the Great In-Laws Fight; I would give this crappy little story as compensation. Not as good as the others but hope it would be fine for now. So, Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.**

**_Warnings: _Grammar is shit, Typos are stupid. Un-beta because I don't have one. Contain pervert Kise, Aomine, Akashi and Midorima. Lastly, it's crack but I think this is a bit corny. **

* * *

It was unexpected when Kise, one of the Generation of Miracles gathered the group to watch an official match between pros. Kise thought it will be a good way to capture the bluenette's heart (*cough*cough*) what he mean is, to have a bonding time with his old pals. To say the group didn't mind watching a live basketball match.

The players aren't that much flashy though, except for them being Americans; tall and black or white and rosy cheeks. But forget about the American players; the story ain't 'bout these men but solely to the Generation of Miracles. So let's go back at the rainbow guys who is strolling around to buy some foods, lucky item, porn magazine, scissors, stuffs to impress a Kuroko and a heavenly goodness cold beverage, vanilla milkshake.

There was more time left to go around the stadium to buy the necessity things while watching.

But something was wrong with Kise. He seems a bit fidgety and anytime Kuroko spoke he became nervous all of a sudden. Akashi caught up to Kise's uncharacteristic behavior or should Akashi Seijurou say inappropriate attitude. The yellow boy; if had as much as a tiny chance, he would embrace Kuroko and that doesn't make everybody in the group pleased.

Kise's being clingy character isn't a new thing but there is a border line between raging hormones to perverseness. He just screams out SUSPICION all over the place! That's why Akashi didn't like it one bit, especially if it concern his Tetsuya.

That's a big NO-NO for the red head.

"Won't the match will start soon?" There is it again! The sneaky yellow piercing boy flinching at the soft voice of the bluenette.

Kise held Kuroko's hand and smile sweetly at him. Too sweet for the other occupants liking. If looks could kill, let's assumed Kise has been degraded into tiny ashes or microscopic particles that won't be seen at the face of the earth, ever.

"Then if Kurokochii had gotten all he needed then were off to the stadium~!" He cried cheerfully.

"I have my vanilla milkshake." Kuroko said with tint of blush on his face. And that's it. Akashi had enough. The other Generations had enough.

Akashi slaps the dirty paws of the puppy dog Kise away from the holy greatness hand of Kuroko, earning the red head a yelp from the said puppy. Aomine slung his huge well built armed pack with muscles onto that slender neck of Kise earning the tan boy a howl of pain. While the purple boy purposely or not purposely dump all his garbage to Kise's head.

"You guys are a big meanies!" yelled the poor puppy who got tortured in an accident way or not accident.

"It was just a slip of hand Ryouta, don't cry like a child now." Akashi's eyes glinted and the way he said it was not really convincing. As if it matters to him if it was plausible or not.

Definitely not.

"Stop acting like kids and grow up. You guys are displaying such humiliation in the public. Such audacity is not accepted!" The green boy fumed in anger.

The group turned to Midorima with wide eyes. He just made an incredible speech. It's not like they agreed to what he say it's just that they got hit on the right spot where it hurts. Yeah... they are acting like monkeys on the jungle bars.

The glasses boy as if his sparkling and oozing with confidence adjusts his specs for him to look even cooler. Was it them or is it someone playing a hallelujah song?

They look at Midorima with awe only for their eyes to revert back to 'you-are-the-fucker-who-is-more-embarrassing' look.

It could have work out pretty well if only Midorima didn't hold such shameful stuff while doing his respectable speech. Who in the right mind would even bring a women undergarment outside to publicize. It's just like saying "Hey I got women bra in my hand!"

That's just so wrong.

"Mido-chin, don't say amazing stuff if it weren't fit your appearance." Murasakibara blabbered with his very famous lazy tone. The other nods in agreement.

"What-!" before Midorima blow a fuse again, someone pulled his sleeves.

"Isn't it going to be a bother if we don't have seats while watching..." The bluennette appear right out of nowhere scaring the shits out of the Generation pants except Akashi whose face remained indifferent.

"It does, Tetsuya. How about we move on and let those idiots bite each other heads off." Akashi held Kuroko's hand tightly and walk back leaving the others. Kuroko nodded and started walking with Akashi.

"Oi Akashi! Stop hogging Tetsu!" The tan boy ran after them.

"Tch, I am not even close from Ahomine stupidness, nanodayo."

"Don't compare me to them Aka-chin~ I'm smarter~"

The two followed suit leaving Kise in his own pitiful world. With a few pull of muscles; he is right back at his feet only to noticed that he was left by the gang.

"I want a seat beside KUROKOCHII's!"

And then he ran after group.

**-Turtle-chi-**

The stadium was pack of people but the rainbow group found six seats for them, whereas the great manipulating Lord Akashi was seated obviously beside Kuroko-hime, Aomine at the back of Akashi, Midorima beside also Akashi and at the back of Kuroko was Murasakibara and beside also Kuroko was Kise who beg dearly to be seated near his beloved person.

That's makes Kise smell fishy again, both literally and figuratively. The yellow head has been looking at the jumbotron and taking it gaze away fast.

The match started with ease. Akashi was on his guard, he wouldn't let this suspicious dog do something idiotically.

The red head watch every action of his old teammates. Nobody is trustworthy except Tetsuya. Tetsuya is innocent, Tetsuya is oblivious, Tetsuya is HIS. That's why he is not included as a suspect.

Akashi's eyes were sharp; as if the cat's eyes ready to eat his caught mouse.

"Akashi-kun doesn't like the show?" Akashi quickly snapped his head towards Kuroko. Those cerulean eyes were worried and it made Akashi's heart ache.

"No. they were great players. Even my team would have difficulty beating them." the red head lied smoothly.

With one more look, Kuroko reassure if the red head was really okay. He dismissed it since it was not that much important.

In the past 30 minutes, Kise became more annoying than ever. Spouting nonsense towards Kuroko all the time. He even dare to held hand with the holy greatness!

Aomine was cracking his knuckles. Murasakibara dumping yet again food leftovers at Kise. Midorima clenching the bra really hard under his palm. Akashi who accidentally throw his scissors towards Kise and Kuroko who is still impassive but if we squint our eyes a little more we could see a twitching eyebrow of irritation.

Akashi was about to make Kise spill out the beans, forcefully if he had to when he heard a soft jazz music playing. It caught everyone attention. Akashi's sharp cat-eye like darted towards Kise who is blushing and fidgeting at the same time. It also didn't help that the is crowd shouting. The stadium got dark for a second. The lights quickly got back on and there were heart spotlights dancing around the stadium.

**"{Here that folks?}"** The announcer said loudly on the speaker. The people seems to know what may happen since they were already screaming like fangirls. Yep. I think I saw a turtle over there in the crowd. Weird right?

**"{It's time for KISS CAM!}"** The crowd went cheering and the dome was filled with loud high pitch voices. A voice of a dying animal was also heard but then again it's just your imagination.

Many girls have been fixing up their puckers with red lipsticks. The boys seem agitated and the whole people seems been looking at the huge television with anticipation.

That's when Akashi realized why Kise invite them to be here. Kise knew there will be this kind of an event. Akashi was ready to give Kise hell.

**"{Now let's find that lucky couple that will broadcast their make-out session!}"** The scream went even higher that could destroy the whole stadium. So people wanted a live action of kissing scene huh?

But one thing for sure, Kise won't have his plan to work out properly.

The camera was now lurking around. The people are much excited in this event more than the basketball match. Poor players.

"So Ryouta, is this the reason why you beg Tetsuya to come here." It's not a question, I give you that. Kise shiver and the sight of angry Generation especially an Akashi was frightening.

"We got a sneaky bastard here." Kise gulp.

"Today, Gemini will suffer a severe torture and failure of his plan, nanodayo."

"Oh~ Oha-Asa-chin must be correct~! I want to crush someone right now~!"

"Is that true Kise-kun?" Kuroko's eyes were not saying much but Kise could feel resentment there. Oh he just wanted to cry.

"No-! I mean yes.. but-"

The crowd went wild. Someone must have been already picked. But hold on. Why the heck it's so bright at the spot where the Generation of Miracles are seated?

They stop dead in tracks. Did two of them get picked?

Fuck up.

"C'mon now! Kiss-Kiss-Kiss!" The crowd echoed the command flashing like an incessant strobe light over the six teenage boys being. It blinded them.

Slowly the said teenager moves their head to have a glimpse on the huge jumbotron. Praying for all the god and goddess to spare them of the humiliation. They don't want to kiss each other thank you very much; though there will be a huge exemption for Kuroko since 'anyone' I mean 'everyone' want to bed him. I dare you too say you don't.

Oh...

Jaw slack and the soul had already left the body.

"NO!" Only the shout of the favorite bluenette made the souls come back. Few of the soul couldn't still make it for their minds haven't process what is going on.

Kuroko was blushing hard. The images show in the huge television was his and Akashi's smug face. To the point it was encircle with heart shape. Damn Akashi was really creepy with his smile.

"**{Oh c'mon now pretty girl! It' just a kiss!}**" The announcer find it amusing seeing the red face of Kuroko who he might not know was a man.

"KISS-KISS-KISS!" There we go again. The crowd still cheering for some kissing scene and to think it was being led by a crazy turtle wearing an Aka- wait...- yes it was indeed AkaKuro shirt. Fans these days can hold in their sick fantasies.

Yep, some crazy shits have been going around the stadium.

The arena's kiss cam had zeroed in on them and would refuse to go away until the television mandated timeout ended or Kuroko and Akashi had satisfied the crowd supposedly with a hearty display of affection.

"Akashi-kun do something!" Kuroko began to run to Akashi to solve the problem. But the red head seems smiling preposterous and having his victory face on. Kuroko knew that Akashi wouldn't help him in this situation. Not at all. The actual reverse of helping.

"Tetsuya, let's do it." The bluennette is dead. "We'd better pucker up and please the masses before they turn on us." It was hopeless; Akashi was too in for the event and maybe had already forgotten his plot to destroy Kise.

Akashi grasped the back of Kuroko head and slowly he came close to those delicate lips.

**"{Give us a fat smooch!}"**

Kuroko tried to push Akashi away but the strong grip on his head and at his back made his work futile.

"Wait-Akashi-kun! Hold on a sec-!"

"Stop resisting Tetsuya." Akashi lean closer just to capture those lips but attempt was a failure when Kuroko was pushing his gorgeous flawless face.

"The time out should be over already Akashi-kun." He tried to reason out with the eager red head.

But the announcer heard it and gladly helps them.

"**{It's okay! The players don't seem to mind!}**" He point out to the players who is also grinning wildly at the screen and doing a thumbs up. What wrong with these players, they came here to watch a decent basketball not to make a full blown make out session.

'Thank you for not helping Mr. Announcer'

"There's no problem now Tetsuya."

Finally, Akashi swooped down and kiss him. The audience was shouting at the top their lungs and few of them already down with blood flowing out their noses. When Aomine recovers his soul back, he immediate fainted after seeing the TV and also the two people making out in front of him. Kise was trying to separate the two only to get choked by Murasakibara who was pulling his collar. Midorima is still out of reach.

As Akashi kissed Kuroko forcefully and full of love and passion people are dying because of the so called "feels" they're getting from these two adolescent couple who's making out in front of hundreds of people in there.

The announcer is also blowing up some steam in his nose as watching it.

**"{See that folks! Look at that kiss!}"** Pointing rashly to the two couple making-out. The announcer was bouncing on his chair as excitement took over his senseless body. This was much-much-much better watching porn.

Akashi slid his hand inside the shirt and touching the smooth expanse skin of the bluenette.

Kuroko moan a little and it sent shiver down to every people present there. In that moment, Akashi slides his tongue inside. Kuroko was weakened by the kiss and ceased his flailing. It was utterly useless from the start.

That's the time Akashi devour Kuroko with his skillful tongue. Their teeth clacked together and their lips are press tighter.

After seeing the tongue enter the mouth, the crowd went wild! Few people were blushing and some was shivering at the sigh. They cry, they squeal, they faint and finally they died but the duo didn't seem to care.

The world was forgotten as they continue to make out. Kise started to cry because of hopelessness -and also he couldn't breathe because of Murasakibara, Aomine still asleep or worse dead, and Midorima... well let's just say the bra's crushed in his massive tape hands and gurgling on the foam that coming out from his mouth and nose.

Akashi licked the insides of Kuroko's mouth tasting the delicious taste of vanilla milkshake he was drinking earlier, Kuroko let him devour his sweet tasting mouth since he knew it was hopeless to deny Akashi. He was absolute after all. While being kiss tenderly, he found his hands on Akashi's hair tangling. His hand move from the fluffy red hair to the shoulder clutching it for support.

They move both their appendage, rolling over and over each other. Soft pants of Kuroko made Akashi crave for more and couldn't help himself but be swept by the burning desire. The red head didn't even give the poor bluennette the time to collect his breath again. Akashi thrust his tongue deeper attacking a spot that made Kuroko to moan lewdly.

There was a sound of spurting somewhere in the crowd but the two never pay heed to it and continue as if the whole world was only rotating for them.

Few moments more, and Kuroko couldn't take it anymore. The need of air was beginning to be unbearable.

Kuroko wheeze in the kiss. His breathing became erratic. He pushed Akashi so he could inhale some oxygen but the red head is oblivious to his dire need. In annoyance, Kuroko bite the offending tongue. It made Akashi stop. He pulled out glaring the bluennette. After a heart and glittery flower filled background they finally stopped

"That hurt, Tetsuya." He purred seductively while licking some blood on his lips and it made Kuroko blushed.

"Isn't it about time you stop, Pervert Bakashi-kun." Kuroko pulled himself away from Akashi's grasp. His nostril flaring and also his cheeks were burning red hot.

"I thought you were enjoying it." Kuroko playfully hit Akashi. He turn away in case the red head see his red tomato face.

Kuroko tried to calm his face but noticed that it is rather quiet around. Akashi also notice it and he scan the whole place.

When they look around it felt odd that the whole big stadium; the once screaming girls and boys was nowhere in sight. Even the players went missing at the action. Also the announcer was gone. The turtle prancing around was there but she was too creepy so Kuroko just look away.

They stood up and saw blood everywhere. A perfect crime.

"Akashi-kun everyone is dead!" The bluenette exclaim as the bloodbath around them scare him. "That's their punishment for having dirty thoughts" Akashi murmured under his breath.

"Don't worry Tetsuya they are just resting." taking a nap in hell, that's for sure and Akashi secretly hope that they sleep for good.

Akashi stood up and grabs hold of Kuroko's hand. First thing first, the red head grab a napkin and a pen. He wrote neatly on them and rudely slaps it at Kise's forehead causing it to burn in pain. Kise cringed slightly but didn't wake up from his dead position.

'I told your couch to quadruple you training. Also, be prepared when you came back from the dead. I'll be sending you there again.' -sign Akashi

People around them still oozing blood from their nose and the three other Generation of Miracles still dead slash sleeping.

Akashi led Kuroko outside of the stadium and whispering the bluenette about continuing it at the bed.

"It would be much more fun..." Akashi said.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-Turtle-chi-**

OMAKE~

Tomorrow went by sooner. Akashi was sitting comfortably at the bulky sofa with his half naked body. He heard the clattering in the kitchen and he smiled fondly. Last night was fun. Much fun shooting basketball in hoops. Entwining his finger around the remote control, he open to watch some news.

Exactly -just like what he wanted to- the headlines was on. The reporter was bit rigid while the outside of stadium they went on yesterday flash on the TV.

**"{It has been report that hundreds of bodies found in the stadium. They were all showering in their own blood. We will go live on the scene.}"**

The electronic box flash again and the scene was change. Police cars and men showed and Akashi tried to stifle his laughter. **"{The people inside just fainted... and it seems that the blood is flowing out from their noses. That's why we already stuff some tissues to stop the bleeding...}" **the cop said, holding the police tape. **"{Did you already know who are the people behind this crime?}"** asked the reporter.

**"{The culprit is still unknown to us but we'll get to the bottom of this}"** answered the police man. Akashi resists to roll his eyes. The need to go there and be a witness was tempting but it was too much hassle to do it since his terribly having fun where he is at now. The sound of crashing plates resounds again from the kitchen. Indeed he was awfully having fun.

Akashi heard a soft tap on the floor; he quickly turns off the portable TV. He faced a Kuroko who is wearing a frilly apron. Yes, move away now, the dream wife coming through.

"Akashi-kun, I sense an ominous feeling... Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Akashi stood up and pace towards Kuroko. He smirks inside when those blue eyes look at him cautiously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The red head paused."If you don't add up the murder case yesterday. Then yes, everything is perfectly fine."

* * *

**_Turtle-chi - _** **Roses are red, violets are blue, please be kind and leave some review :] So who wants an omake to Mr. Secret Admirer-san? I do! How about you guys? Want some? want some? want some? Please say yes! Cause I'll be covering the whole KnB characters and be poetic to Kuroko-hime! Hell yeah! Hurrah for Harem! Okay enough for being enthusiastic. I'll be updating The Great In-Laws Fight sooner not later.  
**

**Ja~**


End file.
